


Wooing, Parker-style

by Angel_Negra



Category: Leverage
Genre: First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-04
Updated: 2011-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Negra/pseuds/Angel_Negra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot's having a bad day, until it gets better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wooing, Parker-style

**Author's Note:**

> For SecondBatgirl. Just because.

"Eliot, man, you okay?" Alec peered worriedly out the back windows of his van.

"No," snapped Eliot over his comm. "My shoulder's bruised again, three ribs are cracked and I ran out of people to hit."

Alec blinked slowly. "Okay..." he said carefully. "Is Parker alright?" And did they switch you out with an evil alien Eliot who over shares? Which he didn't ask out loud, but it was close.

"I'm fine!" said Parker breathlessly. "They almost stuck me with truth serum, but I think one of the guards used it to try and fend off Eliot."

Oh, there was no way this was going to end well. "Eliot?" said Nate. "Did they get you with the needle, man?"

"Yes." Eliot sounded crankier than usual.

Alec opened up the back doors for him and Parker. "Alright, alright. I got 'em both," he said to Nate and Sophie. "We'll head back to the office."

Eliot stumbled in, Parker supporting him. As soon as they were in, Eliot ripped out his ear bud and glared. "I can't drive like this," he practically spat.

"It's okay, man," said Alec, holding up a hand in a placating gesture. "I got it."

Parker looked between the two of them. "I could drive!" she offered.

"You drive like a maniac!" Eliot snapped.

"I said, I got it," Alec said, patting Eliot on the shoulder. He slipped into the driver's seat and got them under way as quickly as he could.

*

Eliot stalked into the office. Well, as much as he could given that he was stumbling a bit from the drugs. Parker and Alec were keeping on opposite sides of him when space allowed for it, giving him something soft to stagger into when he went sideways, and so they could catch him if he missed a stair.

Sophie and Nate looked up from the couch when they came in.

"Are you all right?" asked Sophie worriedly.

"I'm-" Eliot paused, clearly trying to force out 'fine'. He growled and said instead, "my ribs need taping, my head hurts and-" the rest was muffled. Alec looked over to see Parker pressed up against Eliot's side, hands covering his mouth. Eliot was giving her a grateful look.

"I'll get the first aid kit," offered Alec, heading for the bathroom.

"Good," said Nate. "Okay, the job's almost done. Eliot, stay here and rest up. Parker and Hardison, stay with him. Sophie and I can do wrap up."

"But what if they have more goons?" asked Parker.

Nate smiled. "Well, we were planning on calling Detective Bonanno for the tip off. We'll just call him a bit early."

*

Alec was just finishing taping up Eliot's ribs when Nate and Sophie left, comms in just in case. Parker peered worriedly into Eliot's eyes. "Would you be mad if we took advantage of your drugged state?" she asked.

Eliot glared at her. "Yes."

"We could just gag him till it wears off," said Alec with a smirk.

Eliot turned his glared onto Alec. "I really want to hit you in the face now."

Parker pouted. "Just one question?" she asked, holding up a finger. "We were going to ask you after the job any ways."

Eliot eyed her suspiciously. Alec grimaced, even a drugged Eliot could land at least one good punch if he was close enough. "Maybe we should wait until it wears off, Parker."

"Why?" Parker turned to look at him in confusion. "It's a truth serum, not a lie serum."

Eliot crossed his arms carefully. "It might be embarrassing and then I'd have to hit Hardison for it."

"Yeah, I'd like to put in my vote to avoid that," said Alec, raising his hand. "Please."

Parker rolled her eyes. "He's never going to really hit you," she said.

"I might," said Eliot, sounding far too hopeful for Alec's liking.

Alec rolled his eyes. "Oh thank you. Thank you very much. And after all the times I've saved your ungrateful ass-"

"Have sex with me and Hardison," blurted Parker. Alec let his head thump onto his computer desk.

"...I'm not doing a one night stand with people I work with," said Eliot. He didn't sound mad though, just surprised. Alec looked up.

"No," said Parker, scrunching up her nose. "I mean, we like- I-" She looked over to Alec in frustration.

"Like a permanent thing, man," Alec said, caving to the insanity that was having a relationship with Parker- and possibly Eliot, who looked kind of interested. "Like a three person couple."

Eliot blinked, eyeing them both suspiciously. 'If this is a joke..." He seemed to see the truth in their expressions because his shoulders relaxed a bit. "Okay."

"Okay, you believe us, or okay, you're in?" asked Alec, sitting up.

Eliot rolled his eyes. "Yes, I'm in."

Parker smiled. "Yay!" Then she pointed at Eliot, suddenly serious. "As soon as the drug wears off, we're having sweaty sex at Hardison's place."

There was a gentle cough over the comms. "As happy as I am for you three," said Nate quietly, "I am going to expect you all gone or fully clothed when I get home."

End


End file.
